Pourquoi pas?
by The girl of the World
Summary: Vous connaissez Charlie. Vous connaissez Gabriel. Mais connaissez-vous Charlie et Gabriel, dans la même pièce, ayant une discussion passionnée?


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici que Samedi se lève et cette belle journée apporte sa fanfiction. Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu une période 'Charlie Bradbury'. Voici ce que ça donne.

J'aime vraiment sa joie de vivre et son côté geek. Vivement qu'elle revienne dans la série !

Bon, retour à la fic ! Je suis partie une nouvelle fois dans mon univers imaginaire et il en est ressortie une rencontre entre Charlie et Gabriel. Un peu courte mais...pourquoi pas écrire une suite ? À méditer.

Je vous laisse la découvrir. Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi pas ?<strong>

Charlie Bradbury : un petit bout de femme aussi excitée qu'une puce et peut-être même pire. En toute bonne geek qui se respecte, elle ne vivait que dans son univers informatique.

Mais lorsqu'elle éteignait son ordinateur plus d'une journée, ce n'était pas pour vivre une vie normale mais pour aussitôt replonger au fin fond des jeux de rôle ou des conventions en cosplay.

De plus, il ne faut pas oublier sa phrase fétiche : « que ferait Hermione ? ». Si un jour vous apercevez une tête rousse légèrement paniquée hésitant entre une fée et Dorothée : préparez-vous à entendre un langage hors du commun.

Sauf si vous êtes connaisseurs vous aussi.

Embrouilleur / Loki / Gabriel : un petit homme (ne lui dites pas en face) aux idées pas très nettes. Encore moins lorsqu'il a un bonbon à la bouche. Ou plusieurs.

Lorsqu'il enlève sa panoplie d'Embrouilleur très puissant, c'est pour devenir le dieu païen Loki et, en dernier ressort, l'archange Gabriel disparu des ondes depuis la chute de Lucifer.

Programme de Protection des Témoins oblige ! Si un jour vous apercevez cet homme tentant de vous proposer une sucrerie : refusez et disparaissez à tout jamais ou acceptez et gare aux conséquences.

Tout différencie ces deux êtres. Cependant, imaginez maintenant que ces deux êtres entretiennent une discussion. Impossible, me direz-vous.

Alors ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre...

* * *

><p>Sam s'affala sur son lit douillet en poussant un bâillement. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance en ce lendemain de chasse. Mis à part la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait aux jambes.<p>

Mais après avoir couru dans tous les sens en attendant que Dean finissent l'incantation latine, connaissant le plaisir qu'à son frère pour les langues mortes, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose.

Et même Gabriel nu sous les draps ne pourrait l'empêcher de dormir pendant des heures.

Ce qui était le cas.

Gabriel prit très mal le fait que Sam venait de squatter le lit comme s'il était inexistant. Qui osait ignorer le tout puissant Gabriel se risquait à la peine capitale !

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les doux ronflements de Sam. C'était une peine trop sévère, en fin de compte.

Gabriel aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à sa sentence pendant que l'autre grand dadais roupillait de tout son soul.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du bunker, le moteur de l'Impala s'éteignit. Dean et Charlie en descendirent en une parfaite synchronisation.

La rouquine prit avec joie ses courses sur la banquette arrière, remerciant une nouvelle fois Dean, ce à quoi il répondit :

-C'est plutôt à Rusty Lowell qu'il faut t'adresser.

Une des nombreuses fausses cartes de crédit des Winchester.

Dean remarqua le tas de boue de Sam et savait qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de le laisser seul mais il préférait savoir où il était.

Surtout depuis que l'Archange l'avait pris en grippe.

Ce fut en claquant la porte du bunker avec un bruit fracassant qu'ils annoncèrent leur retour. Charlie descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle tout en parlant à voix haute.

A force de vivre seule, elle s'était construite son propre auditoire virtuelle quand elle n'était pas sur Skype. Ce fut à lui qu'elle soumis le choix entre son nouveau top rouge ou le chemisier gris.

Dean l'écouta divaguer un moment. Sa voix résonnait dans l'immense espace du bunker un peu trop vide à son goût. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de compagnie ?

La pensée d'une bière accoudé au comptoir lui donna l'eau à la bouche. L'image de la barman aussi. Descendant les marches à sa suite, la chevelure rousse virevoltant par saccade occupa pendant un instant tout son espace visuel.

L'ambiance bonne camaraderie lui plaisait bien de temps en temps, celle qu'il partageait de moins en moins avec son frère depuis qu'il s'était acoquiné avec son trouduc.

Ce fut donc de façon plus ou moins forcée par la jalousie qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il décida de profiter de cette pause dans leur quotidien.

-Charlie ? Il y a un bar un peu plus loin. C'est pas une soirée de geeks mais tu pourras toujours trouver une fille qui parle ta langue.

La jeune fille tourna la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir. La proposition de Dean à moitié dissimulée lui fit agrandir son sourire si c'était humainement possible.

Charlie lui présenta son signe Vulcain, accompagné d'une réponse positive. Il lui fallait encore un minimum de temps pour se préparer.

Avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois, Dean l'interrompit dans sa course. Bizarrement, un sourire malfaisant était gravé sur ses lèvres.

-Pour un conseil de fille, la chambre de Sam, c'est celle au fond du couloir à droite.

Elle se précipita donc vers la chambre du cadet, ses deux tenues en main. La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur qu'il pourrait résoudre son problème rapidement.

Elle rejoindrait alors Dean et en route pour le bar voisin !

La porte de la chambre de Sam, entrebâillé, ne laissait apercevoir que l'obscurité due à la lumière éteinte.

Cependant, en poussant le battant, une clarté apparut sur le lit du chasseur. Le temps de s'adapter à ce changement de luminosité, Charlie vit le grand corps de Sam étalé sur le lit et Gabriel, blotti contre lui, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et un casque audio sur les oreilles.

Ce dernier l'avait remarqué quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Cela avait permis à l'éclat du couloir de s'immiscer dans leur havre de paix.

Il jeta un regard furtif à Sam pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours malgré l'irruption de la rousse puis la fixa en attendant sa requête.

Elle lui posa la question la plus existentielle qui soit :

-Rouge ou gris ?

Il retira ses écouteurs tout en la regardant d'un air ahuri pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu une question stupide.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Elle tendit devant elle comme une évidence les deux chemisiers qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant dissimulés par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Rouge ou gris ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois avec le même sérieux.

-C'est pour quoi ? Une question de vie ou de mort ? répliqua-t-il, se tournant vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Elle avait l'air de s'impatienter quelque peu. Son regard se faisait insistant et elle gigotait de droite à gauche, d'une jambe à l'autre. Mais Gabriel s'en moquait éperdument.

Il était un Archange, pas un conseiller pour la garde robe d'un humain autre que Sam et seulement lorsqu'il était d'humeur.

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu préfères rouge ou gris ?

« _Mais elle insiste en plus !_ » s'indigna-t-il.

Il la regarda s'impatienter. Au final, cette fille l'amusait. Elle osait demander à un Archange sa couleur préférée sans même se soucier des conséquences.

De toute façon, il n'était plus à une minute près. Il prit donc sa question un peu plus gravement, se tournant vers elle et méditant sur son problème.

Soudain, il lui vint l'étincelle de génie. La réponse qui vous mettait K.O. le Paradis tout entier.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Fin de la discussion.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et sa nouvelle affaire fut de savoir si il était sérieux ou non. Pendant ce temps, il put simplement retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Il était content de son effet. Et quiconque dirait que sa réponse était celle d'un enfant de cinq ans verrait que son imagination se fondait sur des milliards d'années d'expérience.


End file.
